Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Ainz used his special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. Even those spells he had not learned could still become a weapon to read his opponents’ strengths, once Ainz knew of them. As part of Ainz Ooal Gown, he was easily ranked in the top five amongst his guild members when it came to magical knowledge.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Though his class and abilities are not suitable for PvP, Ainz Ooal Gown was a PvP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, proving he was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed him to score a win from players optimized in PvP many times. His chances of victory in PvP combat were quite high. Still, Ainz tends to lose against players who had flawless builds. Despite his shortcomings, Ainz is confident enough that he won't be so easily defeated by someone who only relies on high stats. Moreover, he is adept with useful information imparted from his fellow guildmate, Punitto Moe in regards to fighting players.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death Because of going for the Overlord race class, he had to take a bit of an RPG approach to the game by focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with death magic. This meant that he did not focus much on pure combat magic as much as others magic casters. Some did indicate that he was actually weaker than them in actual combat. In the game, Ainz could not be counted as the greatest among the Players of YGGDRASIL. Meanwhile, there were other players out there who are better than he was in PvP, and the odds of his survival against stronger players than himself were not that good. Although he won PvP battles with surprising regularity, that was only after forfeiting the first round of each match. Since he was very skilled at using the information he had gathered, Ainz’s technical skills were unexpectedly high. Conversely, if he fought an opponent he had never encountered before, his chances of defeat would also be very high. Ainz is fully aware of his abilities and is deeply grateful if he does not encounter a powerful enemy that he knows nothing about beforehand. During his times in YGGDRASIL, Ainz had spent upwards of a year memorizing every single position of the spellcasting console which contains each one of his spells. Ainz had always felt that his good PVP track record was due to his own practical diligence over the matter.Overlord Bonus Volume Prologue Furthermore, Ainz belongs in the category of "Others." To the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, "Others" were players with challenging classes who could adapt to many different circumstances. Ainz used the drops from PKing — the corpses of other players — to learn many different spells. Because of that, he was typically placed in this position during dungeon raids. However, he was not given this position because he could use many different spells, but because he could use suitable spells for the appropriate situation. Because he had to handle this difficult task, Ainz had priority on the corpses from PKing, as a sign of his comrade’s faith in his abilities.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) In the New World, because Ainz doesn't underestimate his opponents and is cautious about it, he tends to plan out the fight before readily engaging them in combat. Ainz would make steady preparations first and tends to take any advantage he can in order to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes gathering cash items, using his guild members' equipment, or buffing himself up before launching an attack on Shalltear Bloodfallen. As an arcane magic caster, Ainz is already a strategist and tactician who can hold his own in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear, who happens to be a hard counter to his necromancy and summoning skills. If Ainz was placed in a situation where he had to prepare his equipment for battle, after considering his opponents’ abilities and skills and planning out his tactics, he would be quite confident in his ability to select the appropriate set of gears and items to best combat the foe he was facing. For a pure, arcane magic caster such as Ainz, his selection of weapons was very limited, largely to staves, daggers and the like.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Although Ainz cannot use certain weapons due to his class restrictions, there was actually possible ways to bypass it. Upon discovering a hoard of treasures during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz was able to find a long-sword weapon imbued with some sort of magic which can waive that class restriction and let him used it.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Moreover, he made modifications out of new world items such as the elemental weapon, Frost Pain to use its spell 'Icy Burst.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance'' Simultaneously, while another spell like 'Perfect Warrior' was still-in-effect, he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In that form, he was also able to waived class restrictions, enabling him to equip items without suffering under any class penalties whatsoever.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN On the other hand, Ainz can use the mental bond with his summoned monster for orders to command them under him.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Likewise, Ainz was able to send out another type of mental command to his prototype staff, which is used to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, he is capable of releasing 'Fireball' or acid-type element spells from a weapon such as the stilettos only if magic casters like Fluder Paradyne were to cast it with their own magic.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Also, Ainz could even use an unknown skill to temporarily boost his 1st-tier spells to the equivalent of 10th-tier spells. Additionally, Ainz states that he has an anti-scrying offensive barrier activated against divination magic, preventing enemies like the Sunlight Scripture from being observed by their higher-ups. With the barrier in use, he could as well as link another higher-tier attack spell of his own kind like a widened Explosion back to the user of divination magic from where they're located at.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death Aside from that, his magic resistance can completely negate the effects of low to mid-tier spells, regardless of how powerful their casters were. In-direct close combat physically, Ainz's strength stemmed from his prior knowledge and battle experience during his times in YGGDRASIL, using it to fend off the New World natives and their Martial Arts' skills. Yet at the same time, cultivating and gaining new knowledge plus experience based on his encounter with Gazef Stronoff and Clementine since then as a front-line fighter. Currently, he has been having an ongoing training under Cocytus as a warrior then putting that practice to test through fighting the workers.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Such efforts were also shown during Ainz's battle against the Martial Lord by including the usage of his other abilities like Despair Auras or Negative Touch. During his fight against Buser, Ainz displayed some degree of skills with using a halberd and planning a feint attack.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack '''Overlord Skills * Ability Damage IV * Acid Immunity * Arcane Vision/See Invisibility: See Through. * Black Halo * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both an Eyeball Corpse or Pale Rider by using this racial skill. The upper-tier undead which is made with this skill is only level 70. However, if he divides those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. Thus, it allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create another level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant. * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this racial skill. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture by using this racial skill. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: This ritual-type skill allows Ainz to increase the number of spells one can learn and know by making a live sacrifice.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey * Despair Aura I: Has a chance (if not resisted by ability, equipment, level difference, etc.) of causing Fear. Fear refers to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicts a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, Despair Auras would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but when equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, its effect can be strengthened. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic is a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric Immunity * High Tier Magic Immunity III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Immunity III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). * Ice Immunity: Ainz was completely immune to all forms of cold-elemental attacks from the Frozen Prison. He would not be chilled or frozen regardless of how low the temperature went. * Negative Energy Touch / Touch of Undeath: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Before the target is inflicted by negative-type damage, it can be fully recovered by avoiding direct physical contact with Ainz. Death can occur from the unhealable strength attribute being reduced to zero. It can be acquired during the Elder Lich level up and can be activated or deactivated at will. * Negative Protection * Speak Evil Tongues * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Damage Resistance V * Piercing Damage Resistance V * Turn Resistance III: It protects Ainz against undead control or domination effects. * Undead Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Unholy Protection Basic Undead Race Traits * Biological Penalties' Resistance * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Critical Hit Immunity * Dark Vision * Death Immunity * Disease Immunity * Doubled Damage by Fire * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Energy Drain Immunity * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Mind-affecting Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Paralysis Immunity * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning Immunity * Recover by Negative Energy * Sleep Immunity Class Abilities * Instant Death Magic Enhancement * Rite of Darkness: Ainz stated that he could enhance his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual. * Undead Aura * Undead Creation * Undead Control '''/ '''Undead Domination: Ainz has the power to mentally dominate the undead's state of mind and soul. The enslaved undead will acknowledged the user before him as its controller, its Master. With that undead under his control, it could not hide or lie about anything from Ainz when questioned by him who is in the position as master. However, there are limits to undead domination as for how many Ainz can control, both in upper limits and total numbers. The same could be said with how powerful of an undead being can be dominated.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders More so, the Domination skill was only effective on undead weaker than the user. Once under the user's control, the enslaved undead would have no chance to shake it off so long as users like Ainz did not want to relinquish control.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations * Undead Strengthening Super-Tier Magic * Book of Revelations Malevolent Locust (Web Novel Only)ARCADIA 2.16: ARCADIA 498 10-18-2010 * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Disaster of Abaddon’s Locust (Web Novel Only) * Fallen Down: Upon casting the super-tier spell, Ainz calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to a cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to an undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Ainz uses this super-tier spell to summon a black cyclone and instantly kill everything in its field of range. This spell inflicts an instant-death effect, and it was practically useless against the undead, golems, and other beings which had no life. While it was effective against living players and enemies, it was hard to imagine any level 100 player not having immunity to instant death. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon monsters over level 90 known as "Dark Young." The number of summoned Dark Youngs is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. For Ainz's record, the highest number of Dark Youngs he is able to summon successfully in the New World so far was about five at most. With the support of the Eclipse class’ skill enhancing it, this spell transformed into a vicious, terrible magic. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Ainz is able to gain access to it by using a special item but said that he has also learned it too. In the New World, when casting the super-tier spell, it felt as though new information is being entered into his mind and that they worked differently from YGGDRASIL. Once Ainz had first learned of Nfirea's talent, he had idly wondered if he could steal it with the super-tier spell and now realized that he could have done so. This suggests Ainz is capable of stealing a person's Talent through either this super-tier spell or the item, Shooting Star. Although it would still expend experience points, Upon A Star was now a type of super-tier spell that could make the impossible possible. However, it cannot overcome the powerful effects of World Items. * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows Ainz to summon forth six levels 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under his full command. Normal Spells 1st Tier * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. The amount of arrows is equal to the highest tier of magick accessible by the caster, meaning 10 arrows when used by Ainz. This Spell can be enhanced with at least these Metamagic Enhancements: Twin/Triplet Magic, Maximized Magic and Boost Magic. * Rabbit Ears: A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. * Summon Undead 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of zombie-type animals such as dogs. 2nd Tier * Acid Arrow: A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Ainz could use this spell with Silent Magic. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. The lightning generates and pierces in a straight line. * Summon Undead 3rd: It allows the user to summon skeletal-type undead like Skeleton Warriors under one's control. 5th Tier * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. 7th Tier * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made items such as armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' It can also create more mundane items such as furniture, e.g. a bed. In the Web Novel, it is a 7th tier spell. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Hell Flame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in the fire. 8th Tier * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Death: A 8th tier spell that can be used on a single target each time. Ainz can use it with Silent Magic. * Energy Drain: A 8th tier spell from his specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the number of levels drained. 9th Tier * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. Ainz can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Call Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this 9th tier spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Grasp Heart: A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead become stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. Ainz can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Nuclear Blast: When used with Maximize Magic, this 9th tier spell was powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in the range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning) and it was one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage. Nonetheless, it had a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would have been swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell was superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. Anything of the Evil Lord's level would be able to resist it with their raw statistics alone. It possessed a very powerful knock-back effect. Ainz stated that he could even cast this spell with Widen Magic to increase the area and range of its effect if need be. * Perfect Unknowable: A 9th tier spell used to make the user invisible to the naked eye. It can also erase one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * True Death: A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack targeting the opponent with a pillar of flame while dealing with a fire-based type of damage. Ainz considered it be the highest-level, super-tier magic that is notwithstanding anti-personnel fire-element attack spell. This spell could be used in combination with both Triplet Magic and Maximize Magic together. 10th Tier * Armageddon - Evil: A 10th tier spell that summon an army of demons. According to the standards of YGGDRASIL players, said demons are not considered to be strong. Since demonic summons has the tendency to go berserk, the spell is usually used to obtain sacrifices for rituals and skills. * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. Attempting to master new techniques, Ainz has done several experiments on lab rats like CZ2128 Delta while he practiced using the spell multiple times. To some degree, if used on an NPC, he is able to manipulate information originated from the NPC's backstory set by their creator. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Reality Slash: A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triplet Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. * Summon Undead 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful undead being under one's command. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Uriel: A 10th tier spell that deals fire-type damage. It was the kind of spell that could be learned by a magic caster of any type as long as the requirements to learn it were met. However, this spell only did its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreased as one’s karma value decreased. For Ainz with negative karma value, it would do less damage than a first-tier spell. ??? Tier * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Besides identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Appraisal Magic Item * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Breath Ward * Burst * Charm Person: The spell could cause the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Complete Vision: Through Widen Magic, the spell could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. * Conflict Karma * Cry of the Banshee: AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster. * Cure Poison * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. Ainz could use this spell with Widen Magic. * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. * Dimensional Lock: A spell that allows the user to render the enemy's teleportation and transfer magic as unusable. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragonbane * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triplet Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * False Data: Mana: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her MP. * Field of Force * Floating Eye * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing. It can channel vast quantities of negative energy that can greatly heal Ainz's HP. Unfortunately, this is not Ainz's innate ability, but an effect from a magic item he used. This unknown magic item only allows Ainz to use a single specific spell, requiring him to use an equipment slot and that the spell cannot be enhanced with skills or metamagic. Thus, his usage of the spell is much weaker than someone who could cast the spell off their own list, so it has many drawbacks. * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: A Spell which "stores" the Spell cast afterward and releases it upon command. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Magic Vision * Greater Resistance * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence: Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Message: Able to talk to a (targeted) person through telepathy. * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of a sphere of negative energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz can summon about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis: Causes paralysis in the target, limiting or preventing them of physical movement, though slight physical functions are still possible, such as turning their head or speaking. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Ray of Negative Energy: It is an offensive-type spell that brings forth a ray of negative energy to damage the living. However, against non-living beings, it would heal the undead instead. * Remote Viewing * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * Resistance from Natural Weapons * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave: Ainz used this spell with Maximize Magic. * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Slow: Ainz seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on specific kinds of undead he summoned. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through that undead's eye sockets. * Venerate Up * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Ainz can use it with Widen Magic. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the maximum level (5) in Eclipse. Eclipse is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires an Overlord with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magic. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. Ainz used this special skill with '(Widen Magic) Cry of the Banshee,' and it killed everything in 100 meters. The cooldown of this special skill is a 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. This special skill is considered to be the trump card of the Eclipse-class. In the Overlord Bonus Volume, more than 400’000 zombies, and quite possibly more than a million of them shielding Elder Coffin Dragon Lord died as a result from this special class skill, Goal of All Life is Death which buffed Shub-Niggurath. * Unnamed Special Skill: Through using a special skill, Ainz is capable of turning corpses into an undead. The corpses would either turn into the kind of undead such as zombies or skeletons. However, the stronger the physical body of that corpse, the more powerful the zombie becomes. One famous example would be Zombie Dragons.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Summons Unlike YGGDRASIL but in the New World, Ainz can summon/ create a permanent undead through the use of a corpse or any parts from its body alone. However, this doesn't seem to work with a super-tier spell like Iä Shub-Niggurath, which uses the living as sacrifices for summoning Dark Young temporarily. While Ainz is an undead necromancer, he is still able to somehow summon angels with a super-tier spell rather than just the undead, but they don't receive benefits from his Necromancer class(es). Whenever Ainz is equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he is able to gain access in summoning the Primal Elementals from different elements exclusive to his guild weapon. High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpse * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith * Zombie Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Demons * Cerberus (Web Novel Only) * Hell Scythe * Inferior Demon * Rotting Demon * Supplicant * War Devil Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier * High Wraith * Skeleton Warrior * Undead Lieutenant Main Equipment Ainz was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power among the upper tier magic casters.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Due to wearing all divine equipment,Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Ainz was seen as a lot stronger and was much higher in ranking than he otherwise would have been. In addition to that, he is immune to the fire element as long as he has them equipped. * 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. Since Momonga used the special ability of a magic item, he could wear rings on his entire hand and use all their abilities as well. He was not only considered special in YGGDRASIL, but he was also known as one of the best ability users on the server. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** Shooting Star class artifact: It allows the user to activate a Super-Tier Magic spell, "Wish Upon a Star" three times. ** Ring that allows the user to resurrect at barely any penalties. With this ring equipped by Ainz, he would lose some experience points and his lowest-quality item after resurrection instead of five levels and highest-quality item. ** Ring that protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. This may also be the ring that prevents the detection of magical aura and user status, i.e. being undead. ** Ring that protects the user from behavior disturbance. ** Ring that protects the user from temporal attacks and attacks designed to impede their freedom of movement. ** Ring of Mastery Wand: Ring that allows the user to use wards regardless of the class requirement. Ainz can use one Wand per hour, after which he is able to use another Wand with a different Spell. ** Ring that contains twelve magic spells for Ainz to use like Viewing. * Robe class: The robe has a special effect on the person wearing it, causing a rippling dark red and black aura to rise from beneath Ainz's feet. At a glance, the aura it radiates is depicted as extremely ominous. This aura was not the result of any skill Ainz activated. It was simply because there had been extra room in the robe’s data capacity, so the special effects data for a Aura had been added to it. Touching that aura would not cause any harm. * Boots class: * Belt class: There were several slots available for items like scrolls or wooden sticks to be put on his belt. * Circlet class: * Cloak class: * Gauntlet class: * Necklace class: * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Weapon: This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes, it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. This staff was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved on it with gems of the Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. After the complete collection for an entire series of items, one can display its immense power to the fullest. The guild of Ainz Ooal Gown spent tremendous perseverance and time to complete the entire collection. It became the symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown. * Momonga's Red OrbOverlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations: With versatile means, the World Item Ainz possesses had many different powers to choose from and use. For example, one of these powers was very effective against Dragons. However, this World Item would drain Ainz’s levels every time he unleashed its full power. The Web Novel counterpart of Ainz has stated that it gets stronger the longer it's on him. Dark Warrior Equipment Touch-san gave himself a scarf, but I think I’d like a big, flowy red cape...My sword would have to be huge, just like Warrior Takemikazuchi-san's. I could swing it around stylishly. ''-Momonga Under his Adventurer Persona as a warrior, all of the items he is equipped with are relic-class items, two tiers lower than Ainz's main gear.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers'' Though his technique is rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts at all, his great power doesn't seem to have a problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became a lot more skill with dual wielding two greatswords than ever before upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior." Despite not having any spells to use while in this transformation, he is able to make up for this weakness by summoning elemental weapons stored within his item box like Frost Pain Modified, etc. and then throwing it at his target to initiate a spell. His other alias Momon, "Dark Hero," he was looked upon by the adventurers and workers as someone who has the tremendous physical ability and can fight on even grounds against a devil of difficulty level 200+ (Jaldabaoth).Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web * Full Body Metal Armor: This pure suit of black plate armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, "Create Greater Item" and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. * Full Body Metal Armor '''(Real): This is a real copy of the aforementioned armor made by Nazarick blacksmiths. Momon can wear this after casting Perfect Warrior upon himself. Its purpose is to display damage sustained during Momon's battles and thus increase his reputation. Repairing the armor required magic casters and is said to be very difficult. This is likely a Relic-level item. * '''Twin Great Swords: The two swords are created by the spell "Create Greater Item" for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior for dual wielding. Because it's Ainz who created them for close combat, however, he can also additionally used the swords for throwing as a long-range projectile weapon and then making a new one appear. * Twin Great Swords '(Real): These are real copies of the aforementioned swords made by Nazarick blacksmiths. Momon can wield these after casting Perfect Warrior upon himself. Its purpose is to display damage sustained during Momon's battles and thus increase his reputation. Repairing the swords required magic casters and is said to be very difficult. These are likely to be Relic-level items. * 'Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Haste Boots * Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. * Nemean Lion * Sure Hit Glasses * Necroplasmic Mantle: The red cape his Adventurer Persona is seen wearing around his neck. While so, it was inspired by an anti-hero from American comics. Other Equipment * Armageddon Evil (Prototype): Ainz seems to keep in possession a prototype of this item made by his guildmate, Ulbert. It's unknown if whether or not Ainz had more of these items in his arsenal since he casually gave one away to Demiurge for carrying out their plan. * Circlet of Iron Will * Fake Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Five-Pointed Star Pendant: This item grants the user immunity to fear. * [[Frost Pain|'Frost Pain Modified']]: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz under his Adventurer Persona was able to summon this weapon from pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, it's power was seen to be greater enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a moment. This lets Ainz use a high-level spell three times a day, but without the special abilities to power it up. * Gauntlets of Archery * [[Gauntlet of Primary Colors|'Gauntlet of Primary Colors']] * Great Bow Special: According to Ainz, it is also made through runecraft (But it isn't; same as Ultimate Shooting Star Super). * Green Secret House: Ainz used this item to create a small cottage at once that players can use as a temporary shelter to dwell in. While it looks like a simple dwelling, inside it, hosts several rooms that can accommodate a number of people. The front door is also magically adjusted in sizes for any occupant to enter through without trouble. * Infinite Backpack * Item Box * [[Magic Box|'Magic Box']]: This is the item which contains the Memo Pad. * Magic Glasses: It translates all foreign languages for the user to read and understand with * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7 AM and 10 PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a guise to conceal his undead appearance. * [[Necklace of Heavy Recover|'Necklace of Heavy Recover']] * Photo Albums of Ainz Ooal Gown * Prototype Staff: A type of staff used by Ainz for physical attacks. It was a weapon he had made as a prototype in YGGDRASIL, but which had ended up unused until fighting the Martial Lord. Since it was something he had used a long time ago, it was not very strong. In addition, the prototype staff has an ability, where it can also send out flames emerging around the staff. * Star Pendant * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of this piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the martial lord before defeating him. There were also spells from Fluder enchanted into these weapons for Ainz to use. These weapons of his can be loaded with a single spell up to 3rd tier. Stabbing casts the spell, but once the spell is cast, the weapon is empty, so someone would have to reload it. * [[Turtle Shell|'Turtle Shell']] * Ultimate Shooting Star Super: During his journey to the Roble Holy Kingdom, Ainz lets Neia Baraja used this weapon temporarily for the sake of strengthening her protection around him with a stronger weapon. It was made by YGGDRASIL-methods, but Ainz told Neia it was made by runecraft to advertise runecraft in general. * Visor Mirror Shade Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. He gave away a pair of this item to Enri for the sake of protection she can use to defend herself. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is a lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. * Cash Shop Items: For instance, he was known to use the Hourglass which is a cash item. * Unnamed Wand: He used one to cast his area-of-effect attack spells. * Book of the Dead Trivia * His skill as a player aside, Ainz's character build could only be considered to be in the upper portion of the middle tier of all players. * As a hoarder with access to his Item Box, Ainz can theoretically obtain any equipment he requires. These include items he cannot personally use. * It is possible that Ainz is actually more powerful in the New World when he was in YGGDRASIL. This is because in the New World his Undead don't vanish after a certain amount of time and he can activate his spells using his mind, whereas in YGGDRASIL he needed to access a menu. * Ainz's physical attack power would be around that of a level 30 warrior, in YGGDRASIL terms. However, that was greatly affected by spells and equipment, so its unknown.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest As a level 100 magic caster, Ainz was quite confident that not only in terms of stats but skills and even tactics too, he estimated himself to be closely the equivalent of a level 33 warrior in comparison.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Upon using 'Perfect Warrior' spell to turn into a level 100 warrior, Ainz's stats far outstripped Shalltear, who was not a pure warrior.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN In exchange for all of his magic caster's abilities, this transformation would grant him overwhelming physical might and prowess as a level 100 warrior, but without any spells or class skills to use. * Although the environment wouldn't have succumbed to its effect in YGGDRASIL, The Goal of All Life is Death used in the New World, view all things as equal in the face of Death. Using this special skill with of the Banshee, the air which was not even alive, to begin with, fell into death. For over 100 meters in all directions, the air was no longer breathable. If any living creature tried to breathe within that area, their lungs would be corrupted by the deadly air, and they would die. Neither did the land escape the embrace of death. The terrain in a 100-meter radius was instantly transmuted into a desert full of sand. In other words, the air and the land had died because of that effect. * With real-life experiences, Ainz uses his business skills from the times spent being a former salaryman to better manage the Sorcerer Kingdom similarly to a company he has worked under before. It is what helped him make good negotiable trade deals with the Adventurer's Guild and the Dwarf Kingdom, where he has managed to secure them successfully. After his meeting with the Sorcerer King, Osk describes Ainz as someone who is very used to making negotiations and was simply adept at it. * Momonga also had the ability to infuse negative energy by touch, but it could not heal the undead. Apparently, it could heal undead by touch during the first week of the game's release, but it was later patched out.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * If no spell could affect an enemy while time-stopped, then all one needed to do was delay the activation of the spell until the moment the ‘Time Stop’ ended. Although it was a simple combination attack, in theory, the trick was getting the timing right, which was extremely difficult. As such, only about 5% of all magic-users could pull it off. After much training and practice, Ainz was in that 5% as well.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre * According to Maruyama, having time-stop and instant death countermeasures are absolutely required to face Ainz in a fair fight.Overlord Volume 09 Author Thoughts * In the Web Novel only, Ainz uses a magic parchment to call forth a 10th tier monster such as Cerberus. References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills